Pegasus Revisited
by DaniWilder
Summary: Post Enemy at the Gate. What happens next for the SGA team. Sequel to my How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister story. McKeller is the main ship, but others between regulars and OCs might occur. Old friends, new friends, joy and sorrow. Typical SGA fare.
1. Prologue

**MGM owns all characters except OC's.**

**Spoilers for all Seasons of Atlantis.**

**A/N: With the exception of what the writers stated on GateWorld that Atlantis was moved from San Francisco Bay, this is my idea of what might happen next for the Atlantis team. This comes from my **_**How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister**_** universe. All you need to know is that my story diverged from the show after Shrine, Rodney and Jennifer are married and several characters got promotions.**

**Thanks Betherdy Babe for the beta as always.**

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard exhaled slowly to calm his nerves as he looked out the window over Atlantis now situated in the south Pacific. The city was moved shortly after its return to Earth to Bikini Atoll, which the US government suddenly said was too radioactive for visitors any longer. Carson and Major Amanda Cole were busy with a flood of staff members afraid of the air around them. John chuckled thinking of how much radiation exposure they had flying through space and now they're concerned about radiation from over fifty years ago. There were a lot of new people on the base, almost one thousand civilians and military personnel as of the last census he reviewed, and they didn't fly through space like the rest of the expedition members had. _They're soft compared to the people who did time in the Pegasus galaxy._

Shifting in his chair and pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sheppard moved his stiff neck around to loosen the tension. After everything that the Colonel had been through in his career, talking to the IOA with Woolsey and General O'Neill to support him should have been a breeze, but it wasn't. The stiff neck was a sign of that.

The presentation he gave earlier in the day appeared to fall on deaf ears. He expected arguments and to be grilled over the details, but none of the IOA asked a single question. General O'Neill said he must have blown them away with his attention to detail. John doubted that very much.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne asked. "Do you want me to get you some coffee or something? I was thinking of running to the mess hall since it looks like they're going to be at it all night."

"What?" John swiveled his chair to face his second-in-command. "Sure. Thanks for sticking around."

"Not a problem, sir," Lorne said with a smile.

"I hate waiting," John said, jumping up and pacing. His eyes fell on a wedding photo on his desk, causing him to ask, "Any news from the McKays?"

"From their honeymoon?" Lorne chuckled. "I hope not, sir. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it."

John looked out his window at the crystal blue ocean and islands in the distance and laughed. "I was just as surprised as anyone when they came back after a two-week vacation and Jennifer had on the biggest diamond I ever saw. I never thought McKay would ask her to marry him after dating a week."

"I made Carson check that Jennifer didn't have a parasite in her head. I mean could they move any faster after taking forever to acknowledge they even _liked_ each other," Evan replied.

"McKay usually needs a threat of death to get moving that fast, so I guess Jeannie provided it," the Colonel said, laughing and shaking his head. "I'm gonna miss McKay when we go back."

"I know what you mean," Evan said. "We could use his knack for getting us out of sticky situations. Are you sure you don't want to let him decide?"

"No. I'm not about to separate him from his new wife. He'd never be able to concentrate on anything and you know that," John answered.

"Marriage is a bad idea if you're not going to be around," Caldwell confided as he entered the room.

John nodded in agreement as thoughts of his failed marriage came to mind. "That's an understatement."

"Mister Woolsey stepped out of the conference room and said we should join them," Caldwell said. "I beamed most of the IOA out but I think Ms. Shen stayed behind."

_Great,_ John groaned as he remembered how furious she was when she came to Atlantis after it returned to Earth. She accused Woolsey of sabotaging her last visit and O'Neill almost had to physically remove her from the administrator's office. Apparently the Sakari sent her a bogus message, which duped her into giving Woolsey a glowing report to keep his job.

"On my way," John said, following Caldwell out of his office. "Colonel, enjoy a coffee for me."

"Will do, sir," Evan replied.

The plan Sheppard and Caldwell put together seemed sound when they presented it to Generals Landry and O'Neill, who suggested they talk to the IOA directly. Their plan involved a couple of teams with a jumper each returning to the Pegasus galaxy on the Daedalus, hopefully with a ZPM to power the hyperdrive so they could make the trip much faster. From the Daedalus they would check up on allies, get intelligence on Wraith activity and search for Ancient weapons and more ZPMs, so Earth could defend itself.

No one at the SGC would dare ask if Atlantis could leave Earth until they could show the IOA and the international community that Earth could defend itself. Even with the wormhole drive, which should allow them to travel between the galaxies instantaneously, they knew it would not be enough. Since the chair platform was destroyed, Earth was now defenseless without Atlantis.

* * *

Entering the conference room, John saw Shen Xiaoyi sitting in a classic adversarial posture. Her brown eyes settled on him and bore through his dress uniform. Raising an eyebrow and smiling he thought he'd try his _Sheppard charm_ on the IOA representative. Her eyes narrowed and an obvious _huff_ of annoyance told him she was immune to his _Kirk_ routine as Rodney called it.

"Let's make this quick," Shen said, not allowing the men to get to their seats.

"Yes, I'm getting hungry," Jack O'Neill said. He was the opposite of Shen, relaxed and at ease. "Let's finish this."

"The IOA will allow you to return to the Pegasus galaxy on the Daedalus, but we do not want to risk losing a valuable ZPM."

"Without a ZPM to increase…" John started to be cut off.

"I know Doctor McKay has done research to increase the hyperdrive efficiency of the Daedalus and he should be able to focus significant time and energy on it during your trip," Shen said.

"Doctor McKay is not going on this expedition," Sheppard stated.

"You will take Doctor McKay with you. No one knows more about Ancient, Wraith or Asurian technology, should you run into the Replicators again. Not to mention the rogue Asgard he and Doctor Jackson were captured by," she continued, shooting down John's objection. "No Doctor McKay, no mission."

"I don't want a married couple on my ship," Caldwell stated.

"Doctor Keller or… McKay as she calls herself now won't be going," Shen said with a smirk on her face.

The IOA went ballistic when they found out about Rodney and Jennifer's engagement. Woolsey and O'Neill had to explain the importance the two had to the mission as Head of Science and Research and CMO and that they were irreplaceable.

"You can't tell the SGC how to assign its personnel," O'Neill jumped in. "We've already been through this."

"The General's correct Shen," Woolsey echoed. "The doctors McKay have contracts with the SGC, not the IOA."

"The IOA does not condone fraternization…"

"They're married," Richard stated. "Not fraternizing."

"The IOA still requests that you separate them," she spat, glaring between O'Neill and Woolsey.

"This meeting is over," Jack said, standing abruptly. "You green lighted the reconnaissance mission to Pegasus. We have planning to do and don't want to keep you from important business, like trying to invade the bedrooms of your employees. Thanks and don't let the door hit you… well, you know the rest. "

Shen stood and shot daggers at O'Neill. "This conversation is not over."

"Oh yes it is," Jack said as he stood and motioned for the others to leave.

* * *

"This is amazing," Jennifer said for at least the fifth time since she walked around their new quarters. _Their quarters._ A smile broke over the physician's face as the realization that she would wake up every morning on Atlantis in the arms of her husband set in.

"Only the best for my wife," Rodney replied from the room they were setting up as their bedroom. There were three rooms in the large suite, in addition to a bathroom with an oversized tub and a kitchen area. It was situated in a new tower that was outfitted with quarters for the new personnel on base.

Jennifer was terrified of managing a department of almost one hundred medical researchers and physicians. Their collective departments swelled in numbers and now a senior staff meeting for Rodney involved a dozen people besides Radek. The rapid growth of the research teams allowed more of Atlantis to be explored each day. With so many departments, it was discussed that new leadership needed to take over some of the larger departments. Rodney had been fighting with Woolsey before they got married about a possible reorganization, but the discussions had to stop for their wedding and honeymoon the past two weeks.

The fact that Rodney never seemed concerned about what was going on with _his city_ while they were on their honeymoon proved to Jennifer more than anything else that he truly loved her. His idea of taking her to a tour of different castles in Europe without _WiFi _to allow him to stay connected shocked her more than the day he dropped onto one knee to propose.

Jennifer stepped out on to a large balcony with high railings and smiled. They both had a fear of heights so this was the perfect set-up for them to have an open air space, but not realize how high up they were. "Rodney, we have to thank John and Mister Woolsey for our new home. It's perfect."

Rodney was still inside so she leaned against the rail and continued to think about her new life with the man she loved. Still dressed in a flowery sundress, she enjoyed the warm breeze blowing over her bare shoulders. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back to enjoy the warm sun, the wind caught some of her golden locks and swept them over her upturned face.

Reveling in the warmth and sense of home she felt whenever she returned to Atlantis had distracted the physician. When two arms slid around her waist and a pair of lips began nibbling on her exposed neck, she gasped and then settled snugly against her husband. Her hands left the railing to settle over his arms. "Mmmm, that's nice," she mumbled.

"It'll get _much_ nicer once you come back inside," Rodney replied directly into her ear, causing her to squirm.

"Let me enjoy the warmth. I loved Europe, but it was cold," she said.

"Hey, I kept you pretty warm," he said, tugging on her earlobe. "Well, you know, we're near the top of the tower and no one is around so I could just drag some cushions…"

"Meredith Rodney McKay," Jennifer said harshly, turning in his arms so she was now pressed between her husband and the rail behind her. "It's broad daylight and we're department heads."

"Do you think nobody knew what we were doing before?" Rodney asked with raised eyebrows. "Now that we're married, it's expected. Morning, noon and night. Several times a night." His eyes twinkled and an arrogant smirk formed on his face.

"I am going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face," Jennifer replied, looking at him angrily.

The physicist, who once would have cowered in fear under the harsh gaze of her brown eyes, stood his ground. "No you won't because you enjoy it just as much as I do. More so it would seem if volume is any indication."

"Rodney!" Jennifer nearly shrieked as he pulled her close and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, you haven't been back fifteen minutes and you're already at it in public," the voice of John Sheppard interrupted their kiss. "I'll be getting complaints before I land this jumper."

Rodney and Jennifer were laughing as they turned to see a jumper hovering twenty feet from their balcony. The physician knew her face was turning red, but she was still a _blushing_ bride.

"Take a hike, Sheppard," Rodney replied. "I'm busy." Jennifer gasped as Rodney tilted her back in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Sheppard could be heard groaning over the speaker. "You two seriously need to cut this out… Oh, real mature McKay."

Opening her eyes and pulling back, Jennifer saw her husband flipping his friend the one-fingered salute. Turning back to her husband, she laughed and shook her head. "You're being very immature, my dear."

Rodney wrapped his arm back around his wife and pulled her close to get back to where he wanted to be before his best man interrupted him.

"We need beaming technology on the jumpers. Why don't you get to work on that tomorrow, McKay?" John said before the hum of the jumper disappeared, leaving the newlyweds to their privacy for one last night.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I know this was not the title I originally planned, but too many Returns and Back to… so I tried something different. Please let me know if you're interested in this continuing.**


	2. Jennifer's Plan

**MGM owns all characters except OC's**

**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. Thanks to Betherdy Babe for her beta.  
**

* * *

Jennifer McKay made her way to the mess hall late that evening. The newlyweds didn't make it out of their room to grab dinner, so Jennifer went to bring food back for her sleeping husband. Knowing his personality she knew he'd be straight out for weeks trying to catch up on what happened in his absence, especially if the rumor of Daniel Jackson moving to Atlantis was true.

Upon entry she noticed a figure slumped over at a corner table. The physician rushed to him or her. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Radek Zelenka said, raising his head.

"Radek?" Jennifer's eyes widened as she saw a bruise on the Czech's face. "What happened to you? Did you go to the infirmary?"

"Yes," Radek said, shaking his head. He was dressed in BDUs, which was extremely odd. "I'm fine. Took a stick… Bantos, I believe… to my face."

"Why are you sparing?" Jennifer sat down next to one of her oldest friends on Atlantis.

"If I'm going to be on Sheppard's team I have to measure up," Radek sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"Sheppard's team?" Jennifer asked, looking with a critical eye at Radek to ensure he was not suffering from a concussion. _Why would he be on Sheppard's team? John wants two scientists, what for?_

"I can't believe he wants me, but Porter works well with Lorne and no one wants Kavanagh. He'll probably end up with Cadman. Poor thing. Her first team and getting stuck with that…" Lifting his head, Radek's voice tapered off and his eyes widened. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Radek?" The tone of her voice was unlike any she'd ever used with her friend before. Jennifer had worked with Radek since she arrived on Atlantis and played chess with him frequently, so she knew him well.

"Colonel Shep…" Radek started.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Jennifer hit her earwig and shouted the name of her husband's best man.

A sleepy sound came over her earwig, but it sounded enough like the Colonel for her to believe he was awake.

"Are you in your quarters?" she asked. She knew Radek would eventually tell her about these teams and why he was joining her husband's, but she didn't want her friend in any more trouble. _I'll go straight to the source._

"It's 1:00am, of course I am," an annoyed John Sheppard replied.

"I'm on my way," she said. "Get some rest Radek and put an ice pack on your face."

The scientist nodded and began to get up slowly.

_

* * *

Dammit._ John dragged himself out of bed and pulled some pants on. _Who the hell told her?_ There was no doubt in the Colonel's mind as to why his best friend's new wife was headed to his quarters in the middle of the night. _She found out about the mission and the fact that Rodney isn't invited._

Before he could do much more than pull a t-shirt over his head, pounding came from his door. Raising the lights, he opened it to find Jennifer McKay clad in a sweat suit and pink fuzzy slippers. The sight almost made him laugh until he saw the pissed off expression on her face. "Come on in, Doc."

"You're going back," she stated.

_No questioning. No what's going on? Straight to the point, just like her husband. God help us all if she turns into a female McKay._

"Yes." John decided to play it cool, or try to anyways.

"Without Rodney?" she asked eyes blazing.

"Yes," he replied.

"It'll kill him you know," Jennifer said. "The wonderful man he is now will be gone. Betrayed by his best friend."

"Jennifer…"

"You're replacing my husband because he got married," she stated, stepping into his personal space and glaring at him.

"Not officially," he said, stepping back. "Will you sit down? So I can explain."

"No," Jennifer said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." John ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. "It's an intelligence gathering mission. We're going on the Daedalus with three teams: Lorne's, a new team for Cadman and mine. We're taking three jumpers and seeing what's happened since we've been gone. And to bring Teyla back to her son."

"You're taking Radek, Porter and…" Jennifer paused for effect, "_Kavanagh_?"

"Unfortunately, he's done the best on the tests," John said groaning. The man was a hundred times worse than McKay was when he first met the astrophysicist.

"John," Jennifer's voice softened. "You can't do this to Rodney."

"I won't make him chose between you and me," John said. "I know how much he'll feel obligated to the team, but you two…" Sheppard stopped speaking before he admitted too much. "As the mission commander, I can't have a team member who won't give one hundred percent to the mission." John stood a bit taller with that declaration. This would probably destroy his friendship with the genius for a while, but hopefully Rodney would forgive him, eventually.

"What if I go?" she added.

"This is a focused mission with a few objectives: gather intelligence, see if we can find some Ancient tech to help us defend Earth and get back in one piece," John explained. He knew Jennifer was as intelligent as her husband, so hiding the facts wasn't going to help. "The Daedalus already has a doctor."

"Give me two days," she said, her mind obviously racing to form a plan before his eyes.

"Two days for what?" John asked, curious what the physician was thinking. _Crap, she is turning into him._

"A way to solve all your problems," she said, turning to leave. "Promise me you'll keep Zelenka and the others from telling Rodney?"

"I should have known. Zelenka can't resist a pretty face," John smiled. Honestly he couldn't imagine any reason for Jennifer McKay to accompany them, but he'd give her a shot at coming up with _one. I doubt Caldwell will allow it even if she does._

* * *

Two days later, Sheppard, Caldwell, O'Neill and Woolsey were in the conference room with Jennifer McKay and Carson Beckett who were about to give a presentation. He knew the physician spent the last two days holed up with Beckett because the young woman asked him to keep Rodney busy, so she could work on her idea.

Rodney had his own problems and didn't need John to occupy his time. Daniel Jackson was taking over half of Rodney's department and the astrophysicist was ready to toss Woolsey off the balcony because of it. To be fair, it wasn't Woolsey's doing nor was it a bad thing since Jackson knew more about the Ancients than anyone. However, his best friend considered Atlantis as much _his_ as his new wife.

The military commander of Atlantis took a moment to watch Jennifer and Carson. When Jennifer Keller came to Atlantis, Carson was her mentor. He recruited her and set her on the track to be his replacement, which happened sooner than they expected. To see them now, Jennifer seemed to be in the mentor role. _This_ Carson Beckett owed her his life and John knew the original CMO never forgot that his American friend was the current CMO. Jennifer was willing to step aside for him when he returned, but the Scotsman would have no part of it.

"I want to thank you gentlemen for allowing us to take some of your valuable time," Jennifer began, wringing her hands and looking at Carson with a smile.

"Doctor Keller," Caldwell started only to pause, "…I mean Doctor McKay, I'm not sure why we're here. I already have a full medical staff…"

"I agreed to let them speak so pipe down, Colonel," Jack O'Neill said. "Proceed Doctor… McKay." A grin spread over Jack's face as he used her new last name.

"Thank you, General O'Neill," Jennifer replied. "Doctor Beckett and I believe we have a way of assisting you on this mission."

John leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. Even though Caldwell was the official Commander in Charge because he had been a Colonel much longer than John, Sheppard was in charge of anything relating to the teams, their missions and interactions with people in the Pegasus Galaxy. Any assistance his best friend's wife could provide should be his decision to accept.

"Go ahead," Jack said. "We're all ears."

* * *

Jennifer swallowed and forced a smile. Even though she knew all the men around the table, seeing them staring at her send a shaft of fear through her. She quickly looked down at her laptop and her screensaver was on, a photo of her and Rodney hugging outside a castle from their honeymoon. Memories of waking up in her husband's arms and staring into his smiling face since their wedding fixed her resolve. _You're doing this so your husband is not left out because of you. Suck it up and talk._

Glancing at Carson who smiled encouragingly, Jennifer turned to her audience. Carson was adamant since this was her idea and most of the research had been hers that she presented. "We know that the Wraith feed via specialized cells that extract human DNA or part of human…"

"Why are we talking about Wraith feeding?" Caldwell interrupted.

"Because Todd is currently in stasis because he's starving to death," Jennifer said coldly. For some reason, the Daedalus Commander seemed to view Rodney and Jennifer, now that they were married, as some kind of a pariah. She rarely interacted with Caldwell and honestly didn't know why he had even been invited to their wedding, but Rodney felt Caldwell saved their lives on numerous occasions and merited an invitation.

"Todd?" John's interest was raised. Even though the Wraith always betrayed them, he did help them in the process. _A double-edged sword._

"Yes, Colonel, _Todd_," Jennifer said with a tight smile. "Carson and I believe we have a way to _feed_ Todd, in a manner of speaking, without sacrificing people."

"What do we need him for?" Caldwell said. "He's betrayed us…"

"He'll want to get out of stasis," Jennifer said.

"She's right," John continued. "He's gotta be desperate after the deep freeze he's been in for a couple weeks."

"Desperate enough to do what?" Woolsey asked.

"Lead you to more ZPMs perhaps," Jennifer chimed in.

"More?" O'Neill cocked an eyebrow and looked at the physician.

"Rodney said that replicator city had dozens of ZPM rooms," Jennifer replied quietly, forgetting she should not be advising the military. "It only makes sense that Todd took more than four."

The men around the table looked at one another, silently agreeing with the CMO. O'Neill looked back at Jennifer. "So you think you can _feed_ Todd, allowing him to join this expedition?"

"Yes," Jennifer said firmly.

"How?" Mister Woolsey asked.

"Injecting human DNA into him so he can regenerate," Jennifer explained.

"Human DNA?" John asked, raising his eyebrows. "From where?"

"Don't worry about Todd turning into you." Jennifer smiled. "Carson and I have a way to get the DNA without asking for samples from everyone."

"Aye, we cannot feed him enough to match the regenerative capability a live person can provide, but it'll be enough to sustain him," Carson chimed in.

"Until Carson and I can perfect the gene therapy I was working on before Todd took it," Jennifer said.

"More genetic experiments?" Caldwell said bitterly. He was still upset his ship was hijacked due to her experiment.

"It's difficult to determine how a treatment will work without trying it on test subjects," Jennifer began, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Carson and I did some more research into Michael's database and believe we found a contributing factor to Michael's ability not to feed that I had not taken into account."

"What was that?" Woolsey asked, looking between the doctors.

"My retrovirus," Carson said, looking troubled. The Scotsman never spoke about Michael and no one brought it up.

"Every time we genetically manipulate the Wraith, disastrous results come from it," Caldwell said, glancing at Woolsey and O'Neill. "When are we going to stop randomly messing with them?"

"I can assure you, Colonel, that I won't _randomly_ do experiments on him. Todd can make a decision if he wants to try this or not. I'll monitor everything that happens if he decides to go ahead," Jennifer said. "I can share our progress with you daily, if you'd like?"

A cough from John drew her attention to the Colonel who glanced quickly at Carson. Understanding dawned on Jennifer and she suddenly felt horrible.

Before she could correct her gaff, O'Neill asked the ultimate question. "What about your day job, Doctor McKay?"

"If you agree to let Carson and I join this expedition, I will resign as CMO of Atlantis. Doctor Lam or Major Cole would both be excellent replacements," Jennifer said. It broke her heart to leave, but she was doing this for Rodney.

O'Neill looked around the room, Colonel Caldwell looked disgusted, Richard Woolsey looked saddened to lose his most efficient staff member and Sheppard looked like a kid in a candy store. "We need to discuss this for a few minutes. Can you step outside?"

"Not a problem," Jennifer said, turning to Carson she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry if it sounded like I…"

"I can assure you, love, I ask myself daily why I randomly experimented on an unknown Wraith," Carson confided as Jennifer's eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't fret none, love." Her mentor put his arm around her shoulders. "You did a fantastic job with them by the way."

"Thanks. But Carson…" Jennifer could not let the subject drop.

"Jennifer, I honestly believe if you'd been with me from the beginning, working by my side, I never would have done what I did with Michael," he confessed.

"I doubt that. You can be really stubborn when you set your mind to something," Jennifer said, happy that Carson could finally talk about Michael freely.

Carson paused to let her out the door before him. "Aye, but you would've been beating me over the head with a book of ethics, I'm sure."

* * *

Jack O'Neill smiled after the young woman left. Jennifer Keller was always likable and very approachable. Her ready smile and friendly nature won favor with everyone in the SGC. To see her deal with the pompous Air Force Colonel left him chuckling.

"We can use Todd, sir," Sheppard said. "If anything to at least get him the hell off Earth."

"I don't want that Wraith…" Caldwell started.

"You know Steven, I'm beginning to wonder if you really want to be part of this expedition. I can give it to Ellis or the Odyssey, now that it's back?" Jack questioned.

Caldwell looked taken aback. "I'm prepared to carry out this mission, sir."

"You sure's hell don't sound like it," Jack replied, leaning back in his chair. "Sheppard?"

"Sir?" John asked, expectantly.

"Can you and your teams handle Todd?" He knew the answer but had to see the dynamic with Caldwell. Having two Colonels who have butted heads since the get-go on the same mission might not be wise.

"Absolutely, sir," Sheppard replied. "Richards and Ronon would be glad to put him down in a heartbeat if he gets rabid on us."

O'Neill had to laugh. _Sam said Sheppard had a wicked sense of humor, I see she's right about that._

"What about Doctor McKay?" Woolsey asked.

"Which one?" John asked with a smile. "The pretty one?"

"I'll trade you one Daniel Jackson for your Rodney McKay," O'Neill said. "You can interview for the CMO. I've got no preference for that position."

"General," Caldwell said. "Need I remind you that the McKays…"

"You better not tell me they're married since I was at the wedding." Jack cautioned, having reached his limit with the Colonel.

Steven Caldwell blinked and let out a long breath. "I take it both McKays will be joining this expedition, sir?"

"Look at it this way, Steven," Jack said as he stood up. "You'll only need to give up one room and you will have increased the IQ on your boat exponentially."

TBC

* * *

**I realize the start is slow, but I refuse to just ship them off without a clear mission that makes sense to me. I hope you stay with this and trust where I'm going.**


	3. Jennifer's Resolve

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this. As most of you are aware, I have a lot of stories going. Thanks Betherdy Babe for beta work.**

* * *

Jennifer waited _patiently_ for the military and Woolsey to sort out what to do about her idea because she loathed seeing Todd again. When the Wraith returned after being healed by the Iratus queen bug, the glare he gave her made it abundantly clear to her and Sheppard that he wanted no part of human doctors or their experiments again.

"Jennifer?" Rodney's voice came over her earwig just as the door to the conference room opened.

"I'm just wrapping up a meeting," she replied after catching John's eye and signaling for a minute. "What's up?"

"Do you have time for lunch?" Rodney asked.

"I…" Jennifer was going to say _no_, but something in his tone stopped her. His voice sounded distant, like he was hiding something. "I don't have a lot of time, but I can grab something…"

"Great," his voice sounded happier. "I'll grab lunch and meet you in our quarters. I love you."

"Okay," Jennifer said, but he'd already gone.

"Hubby wants to have lunch?" John asked from close behind. "In your quarters?"

"I don't see how that's your concern," Jennifer replied, blushing slightly at the fact John _knew_ what Rodney suggested.

"We meet with Todd at fourteen hundred and O'Neill green lighted your participation, if we get Todd to agree," John said, emphasizing the part about Todd agreeing with a raised finger.

"Okay," Jennifer smiled and nodded. _How do we get Todd to agree?_ The bravado she had in the meeting was gone now that she was faced with the prospect of the angry Wraith.

"Jennifer, love, want to grab some lunch?" Carson asked as he waited for her and John to finish up.

"I'm sorry, Carson. I'm having lunch with Rodney," she said, truly sad to turn down her oldest friend. Since Carson returned to Earth, he'd been miserable. The IOA would not allow him any contact with his family and he really had little to do on Atlantis now with so many physicians. Jennifer knew he longed to return to Pegasus and continue treating people who were infected with the Hoffan virus.

"Go right ahead, love," Carson said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

"We can grab dinner, I promise," she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Carson, you should know better than to try and pull newlyweds apart," Sheppard joked, obviously missing Carson's sadness.

"We're _just_ having lunch," Jennifer snapped.

"Oh yeah, of course you are," John smirked. "Don't make me send someone to your quarters after _lunch_." Sheppard winked and turned away.

* * *

Jennifer stepped into their quarters and saw Rodney standing on the balcony next to a small table. _Where'd the table come from?_

"Hey, you're home," Rodney shouted, turning and hurrying inside to greet her with a quick kiss and a brief hug. "How's your day?"

"Rodney?" she questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Can't we act like a normal couple?" Rodney replied, settling his arms around her waist.

"Normal couple." Jennifer could see his eyes were darting around the room, never making contact with hers for longer than a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Rodney finally looked into her eyes and caused her to gasp.

His eyes, the first thing she noticed about him when she met him, were full of a vulnerability she'd only seen when he was infected with the Second Childhood parasite. Moving her hands up to frame his face, dread filled her stomach. "Rodney, please tell me what's troubling you."

"I need you," he said, leaning forward to capture her lips for a long kiss. There was almost a feeling of desperation in it.

His hands pulled her close and rubbed a familiar path up and down her back. Jennifer's body responded immediately to her husband's touch as the perfectly tuned piano at Jeannie's did when his fingers caressed the keys. Unable to hold in a sigh or tighten her hold around his neck, she gave in to the feel of security and love Rodney provided to her.

When he pulled back from the kiss, he clutched her head to his chest where his heart thundered under her ear. "Radek's been reassigned," he choked.

_He knows._ Jennifer almost groaned. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the truth of her current situation unfolded in her mind. _If Rodney were to find out what you know and that you've hid it from him, it would tear him up. Why couldn't this have waited a few more hours?_

"And Allison Porter, too," Rodney continued.

"Where are they going?" Jennifer couldn't find it in her heart to let on that she knew.

"Daedalus," Rodney said. "Caldwell's taking some folks back. Apparently not everyone though."

"Rodney…" Jennifer pulled back and looked up into his cobalt eyes.

"I don't wanna talk," he said as he reclaimed her lips.

Jennifer returned his kiss and felt herself being pulled toward the bedroom. His hands found their way between them and unzipped her jacket. "Rodney, are you sure you want to do this _now_?" she asked.

Rodney slid his mouth along her jaw to her ear, planting kisses along the way. "I need to forget. You make me forget everything except us."

The physician felt her knees and heart melt at his words. "I love you," she sighed as his mouth found its way to her neck and caused her to squirm in his arms.

"Jennifer," Rodney breathed into her ear. "Make love to me."

Jennifer froze and looked into his darkened eyes. Realizing what this meant to their relationship, the young bride smiled sweetly and leaned forward to kiss her husband. As Jennifer's hands began to pull his shirt from his pants, a resolve settled in her mind. No matter what it would take, she'd get Todd to help even if she had to resort to sneaking the treatment into him while he was in stasis. For Rodney to be so defeated, as his team dissolved around him, that he had to beg her to make him forget was not something she'd ever want to experience again.

* * *

Todd stretched his limbs as far as the shackles would allow him to. Why they put the metal on him once again, he had no idea. Didn't they realize if he was going to feed on them, these bands couldn't stop him? Although in his weakened state they could slow him down.

The doors to isolation lab opened and Ronon Dex entered followed by more large soldiers and finally Sheppard and… Keller. _More experiments. That's what she'll want me for. _Todd snarled as he saw the young woman.

"Todd, we hope you've been enjoying your stay," Sheppard said with his usual humor.

Having spent decades imprisoned by the Genii, Todd learned a great deal about humans, perhaps more than any Wraith. _Even those who kept pets did not truly understand them._ Some Wraith toyed with humans by injecting them with enzyme. Humans were food or, lately, allies to defeat other hives, but never pets. Because of his understanding the Wraith refused to comment; Sheppard didn't ask a proper question.

His eyes surveyed the room, looking for weakness as he always did. Dex and the other large soldier, _Gunny_, he believed was the name he was called, never took their eyes off him. _Oh the strength I could gain from those two. _A shiver went through him as he felt the enzyme flow into his hand. The desire to feed was growing stronger and no matter how _civilized_ he was for a Wraith, the Iratus DNA inside him still fed his more animalistic nature. _Go for Keller if you must_, he told himself as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Not much to say, huh?" Sheppard said, sitting across from Todd. "Giving us the silent treatment, well, no response is acceptance where I'm from so here goes…"

"I am imagining how fulfilling you and your colleagues would be. Which one is the strongest, the weakest," Todd said in a dry voice as he chuckled.

"Give it a try," Ronon snarled with a grin.

Todd laughed as he looked at the ex-Runner. "You have me tied and sedated. Hardly a fair fight." To emphasize his situation, he lifted his hands as if they weighed hundreds of pounds.

"Food is actually why we're here," Keller said.

He turned his attention to the human healer and inhaled sharply. She did not seem like herself. There was… confidence in her posture, not the usual submissiveness he'd seen before. The fear was still there and the smell of it enticed him as much as the power of the warriors in the room. And intellect. Jennifer Keller was intelligent, but not as smart as….

Todd's laughter echoed through the isolation room. It was ages since he truly laughed.

"Eating is funny now?" John asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"No. I would love to eat," Todd said, regaining his composure. "I am merely laughing at the fact that a single human could surprise me twice."

Sheppard was obviously displeased that he had no idea what Todd was referring to, but it didn't stop him from speaking. He definitely spoke nearly as much as McKay. "We try to be unpredictable."

"Yes," his eyes landed back on the human female. "Very unpredictable."

The one called Gunny stepped in front of Jennifer and pushed her behind him and raised his weapon. "Doctor McKay, why don't you step outside? I don't like how he's looking at you."

Jennifer's eyes were wide and she appeared to tremble, but she didn't leave. Her eyes bore into his.

Todd once again laughed heartily. There was no end to the surprises these humans had for him today. "I have not been so surprised in a long time."

"Okay, this is over," Sheppard said. "You're going back in cold storage." The Colonel stood up and motioned for the soldiers to remove him.

"No," Jennifer said, stepping around Richards to have the Marine grab her with his arm. "We didn't tell him the plan yet."

"Doesn't matter," John said. "He's too hungry to be trusted. Sergeant Major's right. I don't like…"

"I don't care." Jennifer shoved the arm around her away and brushed past Sheppard to rest her hands on the table and stare at him. Since she was standing and he was sitting, they were almost at the same height. "Here's the deal. I can feed you enough to sustain you and make you useful enough to us to keep alive. You agree to it and we'll go back to Pegasus with you. Don't agree and, hopefully, we won't need the power we're using for your stasis chamber."

Todd's eyes widened as the men in the room swarmed around the small woman so close to him. Taking one last deep smell of her, he chuckled. "First you apologize to me for killing my crew and infecting me…"

"We already…"

"Silence," he barked. "You are starting to pick up the traits of your mate."

"Mate?" Jennifer's eyes widened.

"Your scent and his are mingled. It is obvious you have mated. The name you were called, McKay, is his," Todd explained. "Among Wraith, if you join another Hive, you take on a name of that Hive. It appears you do the same on Earth."

Everyone in the room was silent. They obviously knew nothing about the Wraith after all this time.

"Yes, Jennifer and Rodney are…" Sheppard paused with a look of annoyance on his face. "We call it married."

"I am familiar with the term," Todd said, having relaxed into his seat. This woman had yet another experiment to run on him. His desire to get back to his galaxy was stronger than his pride at the moment. "I agree to allow Doctor Ke… McKay to experiment on me once again. If only because she is more intelligent than any female, human or Wraith, I have encountered in some time."

Again, surprised looks passed around the room. The one he thought was called Gunny, who now appeared to have a new name as well, pulled Jennifer back after his compliment. Following his lead, Ronon stepped between Jennifer and Todd.

"Circling around the queen," Todd said. "Even though she passed by all of you. How like Wraith you all are. Our queens often chose favorites among the Commanders. I have not had a queen chose intelligence over strength in centuries. I commend you Jennifer McKay."

"Okay, enough of the love fest. It's making me sick," Sheppard said, motioning for Jennifer to leave.

"Thank you, Todd," she said as she was physically being moved to the door.

"I knew you were having more than lunch in your quarters," Sheppard groaned as he pulled her out the door with him. "Ow," the colonel cried as she hit him in the midsection.

_Yes, she was turning into her mate. _

**

* * *

A/N: I might have gotten carried away with Todd. It was fun to write from an alien perspective. Only wrote him once in **_**Lost Treasures**_**.**

**Now, the Fellowship is assembled, let the adventure begin. Sorry, **_**LOTR**_** reference, but it is FanFiction after all.**


	4. Rodney Gets Clued In

**MGM owns all Characters except OCs**

**A/N: Sorry to take so long to update, but this story had lost it's place in my head for a while. Thank you Betherdy Babe for your beta.  
**

* * *

Rodney sat staring at the new organizational chart on his computer. Doctors Zelenka and Porter joined Caldwell's crew and Doctor Kusanagi was enlisted by Sam to run engineering on the _General Hammond. _Over half of what was left of his department joined Daniel Jackson's new group and the most senior members of his staff were now Doctors Pamela Simpson and Peter Kavanagh. The desire to throw himself off the balcony outside his window was tempered by the fact that he'd upset his lovely wife. _Jennifer trumps killing myself because I have to deal with Kavanagh every day._

Thoughts of his wife saddened him further this evening because she had been tied up working on a project with Carson. After their mid-day encounter yesterday, he'd barely seen her. She crawled into bed after midnight and was gone again before he'd fully awoken in the morning. Calls about breakfast, lunch and dinner were answered by a quick and breathless _not today, honey, I'll make it up, I promise._

The promise brought a smile to his gloomy expression. He never thought he'd be the stereotypical newlywed, but so far he and Jennifer lived up to it admirably. A chuckle broke the silence in their quarters.

His cerulean gaze made its way to their bed and then the door to the bathroom with the sunken tub. Perhaps he should have a surprise ready for his workaholic wife. The smile turned into a full-fledged grin just as he got up to find the special lotion they'd found in Venice.

Before he made it to the bathroom, the door chimed. The desire to be alone while he waited for Jennifer was great so he turned and strode to the door with the intention of sending Sheppard packing.

The door opened to reveal his two displaced teammates. Ronon leaned against the wall across the hall in his classic bored-out-of-his-mind pose and Teyla stood smiling in front of him. Her smile was forced because the longer the bureaucratic discussions about the fate of Atlantis continued, the older her young son was growing without his mother. It was something that caused Jennifer to tear up in a heartbeat. _They have to let Teyla go home, but then we'd miss her too._

"Where's your radio?" the Satedan growled as he stood up.

"I'm off duty," Rodney snapped back. He was in no mood to be dragged off to some stupid movie or game night or whatever else his team might have up their sleeves.

"So you are not joining us for the briefing?" Teyla asked.

Rodney was never very intuitive, but his relationship with Jennifer and second chance with his sister seemed to open his eyes a bit more to the subtleties of women. Teyla was hiding something and doing a bad job of it. "What briefing?"

"Don't you read your email?" Ronon said, also barely hiding something.

"What're you up to? And where's Sheppard?" Rodney asked, crossing his arms and holding his ground.

"Giving the briefing. Come on, _buddy_. It'll be like old times," Ronon said with a smile.

"Yes," Teyla replied with a genuine look of happiness on her face. "It will be good to be a team again."

"A team? Wha…" Rodney stopped and tried to close his mouth. "They're rolling us into the Earth gate teams?" The thought never occurred to Rodney that he'd be asked to go back on a team. He was supposed to run Atlantis and come up with creative ways to power the city without sacrificing any offensive capabilities.

"Come on, McKay." Ronon reached out and tugged Rodney out of his door with a firm hand on the astrophysicist's shoulder.

"Hey," the physicist whined, "that hurts."

"Yeah, well you've got a beautiful wife to soothe your aches," Ronon said after releasing his teammate.

Rodney looked longingly at the closing door. _If I'm on a team based out of Cheyenne Mountain, I'll never see Jennifer._ The brief happiness he felt at hearing he'd be back with his old team disappeared as he imagined any type of separation from Jennifer. _I'm going to have to choose between my team and my wife._

* * *

Once in the conference room Rodney looked quickly around to see who was present. Sheppard and Caldwell stood at the front of the room before a map of the Pegasus Galaxy. _The Daedalus mission. _The physicist's eyes widened as he surveyed the others around the room.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne was deep in conversation with Cadman and a younger Marine pilot. _What's his name? He's been here forever. _His eyes moved on to see several other Marines standing along the wall behind a seated Allison Porter, who was looking over something on her tablet.

A gruff laugh brought Rodney's eyes to Captain Buckner, the CMO of the Daedalus, and his pretty dirty-blond second-in-command. Doctor Heather Cove was someone Jennifer had mentored since the other woman was in high school via email and occasional visits back home to Wisconsin. The sight of the full medical team of the Daedalus made Rodney's heart sink.

"McKay," Radek's voice behind him pulled him from his anxiety for a moment.

"Radek," he said as he turned. Seeing his second-in-command in the black uniform of a gate team almost made him laugh.

"It's good to see you," Radek said, putting his hand out.

Rodney couldn't help but smile and shake the Czech's hand. When they both realized, at the same moment, that those around them could interpret this scene as a sign of friendship and not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression, they pulled away from the other.

Caldwell cleared his throat. "Everyone take a seat except you, Ronon. Join Sergeant Major Richards downstairs."

As Ronon left Rodney turned to Teyla. "What's that about?"

"You'll see," she replied and nodded toward two open seats next to Doctor Novak from the Daedalus.

Rodney sat down and acknowledged the other physicist with a half smile. Turning to talk to Teyla, he realized she didn't take the seat next to him. The Athosian was standing behind him talking to two of the Marines who had been stationed on Atlantis but had recently transferred to the Daedalus.

* * *

Todd tried not to stare too long at Doctor Jennifer McKay, who was pouring over data from the last blood sample she'd taken from him. The physician had been questioning him extensively about his condition for the last two days_. Her data must show that my cells are strengthening. _The Wraith was content pretending to be weak to throw her off. _As long as she never realizes how smart she really is, I can remain here._

The treatment that Jennifer McKay and Carson Beckett designed worked wonders, rejuvenating the dying Wraith. The wiry old Commander knew it was advantageous for him to appear weak at the moment. They'd never let him out of stasis if they thought he was strong enough to take out the big men guarding him. Richards and the Satedan were constantly around because they both were potentially capable of killing him before he got to them. The others might pause, but not those two. _If only they had been warriors under my command._

A chuckle rose from his chest as he caught the eye of the Marine hovering close to the physicians. "I believe I can walk. Shouldn't we be going?"

Jennifer glanced at Richards and he touched his radio as he turned away._ As if I cannot hear every word. Calling for the Satedan so you can watch your precious charges and let him watch me. _A second chuckle was stifled lest it raise suspicions.

* * *

Rodney had zoned out Caldwell as soon as he mentioned returning to Pegasus in the Daedalus. There was just no way Rodney could leave Jennifer and Atlantis. The former was too important to his life now and the latter needed him lest it be in the hands of Jackson and Kavanagh. _My team will understand. I have a wife and… perhaps a family some day soon._

At the thought of a family, his eyes drifted to Teyla who remained standing with the soldiers and, Rodney suddenly noticed, was holding a gun. Now that he looked closer at the military members of the expedition including Caldwell, he noticed that they were all armed. _That's odd. They're not usually all armed since we returned to Earth._

"We'll be joined by two new teams. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne along with Doctor Zelenka, Sergeant Major Richards and Sergeant Mehra as well as Captain Cadman's team of Doctor Porter and Sergeants Stackhouse and Warrington." John had jumped in while Rodney's mind wandered.

"That leaves us space for a few _special_ guests," John added as he and the soldiers turned toward the conference room doors behind physicist.

Turning, he saw his beautiful wife and Carson enter the room. Her tawny eyes connected immediately with his and she made a beeline for the empty seat next to him. He couldn't help but grin and flash a _thank you_ nod to Teyla. "What…"

"Shh." Jennifer motioned for him to be quiet as she watched Carson take the empty seat next to Doctor Porter.

"Doctors McKay," Caldwell paused, "and Beckett are joining us as special advisers. They'll be reporting to me and Colonel Sheppard and are not officially part of the Daedalus medical team."

"Damn," Buckner interrupted. "I've wanted Keller working with me for ages."

Jennifer laughed and Carson groaned. The CMO of the Daedalus and Carson Beckett had a friendly rivalry going for years. The military doctor and Carson had done similar research while in graduate school and continued their competition many years later when they discovered they worked in the same top-secret government agency.

Rodney realized Ronon and most of the Marines John mentioned hadn't joined them. Furrowing his brow, he turned to ask Jennifer if she'd seen them on her way here, but Caldwell cut him off.

"Our other guest has made it a condition of his… _help_ that he be a full member of the expedition." A brief look of annoyance crossed Caldwell's face.

Rodney was totally confused and looked at Jennifer, who merely smiled and slipped a hand under the table to gently squeeze his leg. Unable to keep his eyes from widening he heard a barely suppressed giggle from Novak to his left. One patented _McKay_ glare shut the Head of Engineering on the Daedalus up.

Heavy footsteps came from outside the doors and the missing Marines appeared along with Ronon and _Todd_. "What's he…"

"Rodney," Jennifer hissed, "listen."

"Todd," John said from his position at the front of the room. "Welcome to our first briefing."

"Todd?" Rodney couldn't keep his voice down. "What's he going to help us with?"

Jennifer was picking up a few things from her husband and developing a look to stop him dead in his tracks was one of them. That look graced her perfect features.

"I'm going to take you to a planet with a powerful weapon, Doctor McKay," the Wraith stated plainly.

"And a slew of Wraith waiting to feed on us too," Rodney added. He saw a few nods of agreement from Lorne, Cadman and a few of Caldwell's people.

"I can assure you this world has no Wraith on it," Todd added. "No Wraith has ever returned from it."

"Sounds like my kind of place," John said. "Where is it?"

Todd's laughter echoed around the room. "You know it will not be that easy, Colonel Sheppard."

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: If you think you know where they're going, don't spoil it for everyone in a review. Send me a PM and I'll let you know how smart you are, but still review the other stuff. Please ;-D  
**


	5. Trouble Brewing

**MGM owns all characters except my OCs.**

**A/N: I have to admit that the news of McKay's appearance on **_**Universe**_** has halted a lot of my enthusiasm for this story. (I am one of those who will watch anything to see McKay so I'll be watching it next spring.) I expect updates to be slow as I struggle with being totally overruled by the creators with my idea that Atlantis has to remain on Earth until Earth can defend itself. **

* * *

Radek Zelenka sat exhausted once again, looking out at the star fields zipping by the _Daedalus_. They were one week into their journey back to Pegasus and the scientist ran drills with his new team on a daily basis. Sergeant Mehra, Sergeant Major Richards and Lieutenant Colonel Lorne were all veteran warriors and he knew his inability to keep up physically was going to be held against him.

Rodney, even though he whined and complained, was at least able to shoot and run from danger. The amount of times the Czech fell was burned into his head. _And all this in the empty hanger bay. _He'd never felt so out of place and alone in his life. _Grad school at 17 wasn't this bad._

"You look like I feel," a familiar voice said as the chair next to his was pulled out.

"Wha…" Radek started only to stop and stare as Captain Laura Cadman, also in full tactical gear flopped down next to him.

"I never realized what _leading_ a team meant before," she confessed as she pulled off the elastic holding her red mane at bay. "Stackhouse and Porter don't get along and Warrington either smiles or frowns. The only feedback I can get from him. I'm sure he's reporting back to Colonel Lorne or even Colonel Sheppard. Or letting the Sergeant Major do it."

"You don't believe that, do you?" he asked. The young Marine shook her head, so he continued. "You should supervise Doctors Kavanagh or Lee some day if you want annoyance. I can't believe they weren't spaced after Midway was destroyed. I would have killed them after an hour, let alone ten days in a shuttle."

Laura laughed and Radek realized he liked the sound. The female Marine had been on Atlantis for only one tour of duty and then visited often when she was stationed on the _Daedalus_. After her breakup with Carson Beckett, she seemed to avoid her old friends until the last year when she and Jennifer became close.

"Can I get you a coffee, Captain?" Radek offered.

Laura's eyes widened. "That's really nice, Doctor. I'd love one. Black, please."

"One black coffee coming up," Radek replied as he got up.

* * *

"I am having a terrible time with my team too," he confessed when he came back and set the steaming cup in front of her.

"Why? Those guys are the best of the best," Laura said as she took a sip. "Perfect. Good coffee should be a requirement. Like oxygen."

"Amen," Radek said with a smile.

"So what's wrong with your team?"

"I don't fit is what's wrong. I am only slowing them down. I don't understand the hand signals. I cannot get used to carrying the P90 and can barely fire a pistol after all these years." Radek pushed his glasses up his nose and took another drink. "I think it was a mistake to think I could do this."

"It's never a mistake to stretch yourself. Just ask for help if you need it," she said.

"I can't show so much weakness to them."

Cadman shook her head at his stubborn nature. "Then ask someone else."

"How about you?" Radek threw his normally cautious nature around women, even one as young as Captain Laura Cadman, to the wind.

"What?" she sounded shocked. "Me?"

"I could tell you about the difficult teams I've led. Maybe some of my ideas will help you. In exchange you can show me how to be a better soldier." Radek smiled, as it seemed logical to him. "I can't ask Rodney or Sheppard. I'd never live it down."

Laura laughed and shook her long tresses.

"Sorry," Radek felt his heart plunge. Once again jealousy regarding Rodney's _luck_ with people came back.

"I'm not laughing at you," Laura said as she rested her hand on his forearm for a moment.

His blue eyes widened.

"I'm laughing at all this." Her hands waved around. "The universe for putting us in this situation. You're a super genius and I'm a lifer in the Corp. We bump into each other in the mess hall in the middle of the night and realize we need each other's help. Only in this crazy universe does something like that happen." She continued to chuckle as Radek finally smiled.

"A universe that puts Rodney and Jennifer together obviously has a sense of humor. Although if it hooked you up with him that would have been funnier."

"Those are fighting words, Zelenka!" the new Captain shouted.

"Hey!" and "Ow!" could be heard echoing into the corridor.

* * *

"He must be stronger than he's leading us to believe," Jennifer stated as she finished her update to Colonels Sheppard and Caldwell. A glance at her team, which was made up of Carson Beckett, Ronon and Sergeant Major Richards, gave her confidence because all the men nodded in agreement. "We believe he's leading us into a trap."

"Of course he's leading us into a trap," Caldwell replied. The Colonel seemed perpetually annoyed at Jennifer where as once he admired her for her willingness to sacrifice herself to Todd to save his crew.

"I only meant…"

"We'll double the guard on him," John added before he allowed Jennifer to offer a defense to Caldwell.

"If you do that, he might know we're on to him," Jennifer stated.

"The safety of my crew is more important than whatever game the Wraith is playing with you," Caldwell snapped. "Decrease the dosage as well."

"_Game_?" Jennifer was getting angry with Caldwell's attitude. _I'm sorry your marriage failed_, she wanted to scream. "Todd was going to kill me the last time we were on this ship…"

"Colonel," Sheppard said. "I think _we_ should discuss this before issuing any orders to Doctor Kell… McKay regarding Todd's treatment." His eyes were full of concern as he shot her a glance.

Jennifer glared at John as she settled back into her chair, crossing her arms and ignoring the looks of everyone in the room after her outburst. Her stomach threatened to heave as it had for the past couple of days. The stress of working late, missing meals and trying to hide her ailments from Rodney were taking its toll. She'd suffered chronic fatigue in school and was afraid it was coming back. _I've gotta talk to Buckner or Cove later._

"Fine, _Colonel_," Caldwell said. "Meet me in my office in half an hour. I need to check over some modifications Novak and McKay made right away."

* * *

After Caldwell left John leaned forward and asked, "Are you okay, Jennifer?"

"He pissed me off. Since I got married, I might as well have a plague. I think he's jealous because his marriage failed," Jennifer vented.

John and the others chuckled, except for Richards who looked at Jennifer with a critical eye. "_What_?" she asked as she stood up and looked around. The room suddenly tipped and felt arms wrap around her to stop her descent to the floor.

"Jennifer!" Carson was at her side in an instant as Richards lowered her to the deck.

"Sorry," she muttered as she gripped the Marine's jacket. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"I can imagine," Sheppard muttered as he knelt nearby.

"What's that…" Jennifer started as she glared at Sheppard.

"I only meant with the research."

"Like hell you did. Why does everyone think Rodney and I are doing it like rabbits? We've been together for a long time." Jennifer's anger helped to clear her head.

"Doctor McKay, let me escort you to your quarters so you can rest," Richards' deep voice lent some calm to what suddenly became a tense conference room.

The fellow Midwesterner nodded in agreement. Carson helped her to get up and she left with the Marine and Ronon.

* * *

John had a sickening feeling in his gut as his mind raced toward a conclusion that would mean the end of this mission. Turning to Carson, who was closing Jennifer's laptop, he said in an unusually quiet voice, "You don't think…"

"Aye. That's exactly what I'm thinking." The Scot nodded as he looked at John.

"This is the last thing we need. Caldwell's gonna turn this boat around real fast if he finds out."

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry to stop here, but need to have some cliffhangers after all these flash fictions wrap up their stories. I know it's not much of a cliffhanger as it's obvious where I'm going with this. BUT, I've never gone their before so we'll see how it goes.**


	6. Discovery

**A/N: Yes, catching up on old stories this New Year. I'll make it a resolution ;-)**

**Thanks to **_**Betherdy Babe**_** and **_**KoineKid**_** for quick look at this. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Jennifer entered her quarters after dismissing Richards and fell onto her bed. The scent of her husband was on the bedding so she inhaled deeply. Just the reminder of his presence calmed her. Releasing a long sigh, she rolled herself in the blanket and squeezed her eyes shut. The pounding in her head and roiling in her stomach pointed to a possible migraine and that was unacceptable.

Since her relationship with Rodney started she hadn't had a single one. He said the stress of hiding her love from him must have caused them. She'd swat him and say _love cures all that ails you_ and then they'd start kissing.

A grin spread across her face as she remembered their morning lovemaking. She might have been annoyed with John for commenting on the frequency of their lovemaking but it was only because he was on the mark. The two geniuses couldn't get enough of each other.

Jennifer suddenly sat upright on the bed causing her head to spin. "Oh no!" The physician's mind was racing; _frequency_ and _percentages_ flew through her mind. Her hands dropped automatically to her stomach, which decided at that moment to empty its contents from earlier.

* * *

Jennifer never snuck around as a child, always home when she should be. The guilt she felt after sneaking around the infirmary was foreign to her. The test kit she needed wasn't in the normal pharmacy. She had to go into the office of Doctor Cove, hide it in her jacket and get out of the infirmary without being discovered, which she managed.

The genius knew that if her suspicions were correct it would change her and Rodney's lives forever and affect the mission. _Caldwell's going to go nuts._ It was these factors that caused Jennifer to do this test in the privacy of her quarters and not involved the medical staff of _the Daedalus_.

"Rodney?" Jennifer tentatively called her husband after she left a small beaker on the bathroom sink.

"Jennifer, can we talk in a bit?" Rodney sounded breathless.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "Whenever you're free I'll be in our quarters."

"Jennifer? Is something wrong?" Rodney's voice was now laced with concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something." Jennifer replied.

"I… Um… I need about… twenty minutes. Radek, Novak and I are almost ready to test the engine modifications."

Jennifer couldn't help but smile at Rodney's struggle to choose between his work and his wife. Guilt at calling him in the middle of the day washed over her. "Rodney, it's fine. I'll be here whenever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you. Now finish your work." Jennifer took off her earwig and set it on the desk.

* * *

Twenty minutes never felt so long. Jennifer sat on their bed staring at the bathroom door. On the other side of the door was a possible answer to her exhaustion and mood swings of the last week.

When the door to their quarters opened behind her, she jumped up and spun to see her husband entering their quarters. He was carrying his jacket over his arm and his hair was messy, which meant he'd been crawling around in the engine compartment.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said in a quiet voice as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Jennifer," he said, dropping his jacket on the bed and hurrying around it to pull her into his arms. "What's wrong? You never, ever call me in the middle of the day. Are you okay, sweetheart?" He pushed her back enough to look into her eyes.

Jennifer felt like a fool, but she didn't want to be alone. "I'm running an experiment."

"What?" His blue eyes cut into her heart as panic covered his face.

"It's not bad… or I hope it won't be." She realized at that moment she truly had no idea how Rodney would react. Knowing how he hated change and surprises, caused her heart to skip a beat and her stomach to start churning once again.

"Jennifer, what is it? Are you sick? It's the Wraith treatment, right? Damn Carson for not keeping a better eye on …"

"Rodney, relax. It's not that. Nothing to do with being sick." A timer went off on Jennifer's watch.

"Jennifer?"

"Rodney, I think I'm pregnant and the test on the other side of that door will confirm or disprove my theory. I'm terrified to open the door. Can you do it?" She clung to her husband after rapidly telling him her thoughts.

After several seconds or minutes of clutching him tightly around the middle, he spoke, "Uh, Jennifer, I can't move if you don't let me go."

His voice was strangely devoid of emotions so she let him go quickly. "S-sorry." The nervous woman couldn't look into his eyes so she stared at the floor as she sat back down on the bed.

"Jennifer?"

"Yes, Rodney." She looked toward her husband standing in the doorway of the tiny bathroom in their quarters.

"Blue doesn't mean it's a boy, does it?'

"It's blue!" She jumped up and ran to stand next to her husband, looking between him and the doorway to see blue liquid in the beaker.

"Yes, it's blue." Rodney's voice was still monotone and unemotional.

"I'm pregnant," Jennifer said as she staggered backward. The sudden realization that a life was growing in her stomach sent her head spinning. Pounding filled her ears and her vision narrowed. "Oh, I'm going to faint."

"You can't faint, Jennifer," Rodney said, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Because no one will take care of me when I pass out."

"We better both sit down then," Jennifer gasped and tugged her husband toward the bed. Luckily the officer's quarter they were assigned was tiny so they didn't go far before they sat next to each other on the bed. Rodney left one arm around his wife and clutched her left hand with his other one. The feel of his warm, slightly calloused hand on her own calmed her.

"Oh, Rodney, what are we going to do?" Jennifer asked, truly at a loss as to what to do.

"We're going to have a baby," Rodney said with awe in his voice.

Jennifer quickly looked up at her husband's face. The look of wonder and shock was like the one he had when she first told him she loved him. The encounter at Jeannie's house seemed a lifetime ago now. "Yes, we are."

Rodney's eyes met hers and his hand let go of hers to slide across her stomach, landing possessively in the middle of her lower abdomen.

"Now what do we do?" Jennifer asked again as her hands rested on top of his.

"We get you back home," Rodney replied.

"Absolutely not." Jennifer jumped up only to feel dizzy and have her husband pull her back down.

"Jennifer, I will not have my wife and baby on a ship with a bunch of hacks caring for her," he said with some steel in his voice.

"They are not hacks…"

"You need prenatal vitamins, ultrasounds and breathing classes."

Jennifer felt a rant growing from her husband and was unable to stop her own. "Our mothers didn't use pre-natal vitamins. We have an ultrasound on the _Daedalus_ but women get too many of them anyways. _And_ Teyla had a baby on a Hive ship delivered by _you_ without any Lamaze classes so relax."

"Don't raise your voice, you'll upset the baby," Rodney said, standing with hands on hips as he looked down at his wife. His voice was oddly quiet for the intensity in his face. "I'm going to Caldwell and have him head home. With the engine modifications we just made it won't take more than a few days."

"The baby will be fine and had better get used to shouting with you as its father." Jennifer was suddenly furious that Rodney was making such an important decision without talking to her.

A knocking on the cabin door quieted the McKays as they both turned to stare. _How loud had they been? Uh-oh, Caldwell might have just found out.  
_

* * *

TBC

**A/N: Being evil I know, but I promise to update sooner.**


	7. Confession

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who follows this and most of my stories. You really do inspire me to keep writing.**

**Thanks to _dwparsnip_ and _Betherdy Babe_ for brief beta. Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Jennifer took several deep breaths as Rodney went to open the door to compose herself before she faced any visitors. Her hand unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she mumbled, "Daddy's mad because he's scared." It felt perfectly natural to speak to the child growing inside her even though she'd only found out moments ago the baby was there.

"What do you want?" Rodney snapped.

"Hello, Rodney," Sheppard's voice replied calmly. "Nice to see you too. My day's been fine. How about yours?"

"Funny."

"You're having a funny day? You'll have to tell me about it later."

"Rodney, is Jennifer…" Carson started. "Oh, there you are, love. I wanted to…"

Jennifer got up when she heard Carson and turned to face the door. It took about two seconds for the Scotsman's eyes to take in her flushed face and hand that she quickly snatched away from her stomach.

"Carson. Colonel. I'm doing much better…"

"Oh, love. I think I know what might've caused you to pass out. If you'll come with me…"

"Pass out!" Rodney bellowed as he stalked over to her. "You passed out?"

"Rodney, don't you dare shout at her," Carson barked.

"You're a doctor. Why didn't you tell her husband – that'd be _me_ by the way – that she passed out?" Rodney's face was red as he pointed at Carson.

"Rodney, it just happened and I didn't _pass out_," Jennifer spoke in the calm voice that she knew from experience would defuse his anger. "I was a bit light-headed and dizzy."

"Calm down, Rodney. We were on our way to tell you. Carson and I didn't want to call over the radio. When we got to engineering Radek said you'd come back to your quarters," Sheppard explained.

Rodney's breathing was erratic and Jennifer had never seen him so angry. During a moment that should be full of happiness for them he was mad at her and his closest friends. It was almost too much for her to take. "Rodney, I didn't have time to tell you I was sick. Carson, John, I'm fine so you can both go."

"Jennifer, I think you need to listen to what Carson has…" John started

"I'm pregnant," Jennifer cut him off. She knew Carson had figured it out so no use hiding.

"Jennifer! We haven't talked about this and now you're telling everyone," Rodney yelled again as he waved his hands around.

"Rodney, sit." She crossed her arms and glared at him so he acquiesced, slipping into a desk chair. "And you two keep your mouths shut about this." Jennifer leveled a hard stare at John and Carson where they stood.

"You realize Caldwell is going to want to go back to Earth as soon as he finds out?" Sheppard said.

Carson continued to look at Jennifer like she was going to break. An idea went through her head that she was certain she'd never have without being overrun by hormones. It wasn't Jennifer's nature to manipulate people but she knew Rodney wasn't going to let up, Sheppard was probably duty-bound to report this to Caldwell and Carson would do anything to protect his protégé, including send her home._ I better go after the weakest link first._

"Carson," Jennifer said as she widened her eyes, which she knew made her look younger. "You'll take care of me and the baby, right?" She rubbed her hand over her stomach.

Carson melted just as Jennifer knew he would. "Of course, love." He hurried around the bed that separated him from her and pulled her into a hug. "I'd do anything for you and your baby."

"Hey," Rodney growled. "It's my baby too. And Jennifer's _my_ wife."

"So ya keep saying, but you've done nothing but snap at her and upset her since we got here." Carson kept an arm around Jennifer as he scolded Rodney.

"Because she wants to stay in harm's way." Rodney jumped up from his chair and turned on Carson, who was still holding Jennifer close.

"I'm not in harm's way, Rodney," Jennifer said softly, giving him the same innocent look that had just melted her mentor.

"Jennifer, I couldn't live if anything happened to you or the baby." Having had enough of Carson between him and his wife, he shot a glare at the old CMO of Atlantis and then pulled Jennifer into his arms.

"And I couldn't live sitting back on Earth waiting for you to come home." Jennifer slid her arms around Rodney and reveled in the feel of him pressed against her. "You're too important to come to Earth with me, so we need to stay."

"Carson, what do you know about delivering babies?" Rodney questioned as he rubbed his hands up and down Jennifer's back.

"A lot more than you. I delivered several while I was out in the Pegasus galaxy."

"On backwater planets."

"Which means it'll be easier with state-of-the-art equipment. But it's not going to come to that. We're here for six months. I'm not that far along. I mean we stopped before…" Jennifer stopped speaking and felt her face burn. "I… Uh. It's barely a month or two."

"Stop. I don't need to hear any more." John shook his head and held up a hand.

"Colonel." Jennifer looked at Sheppard and knew her _innocent_ look wouldn't work on him. "I'm not on a gate team. I don't have to leave the ship. Teyla went on missions, got stunned and possessed a Wraith Queen all while pregnant."

"I'm not worried about you," John said with a smile. "I'd say congratulations, but I don't know how you ever managed to marry McKay let alone reproduce with him."

"Hey!" Rodney snapped again.

"However." John cocked his head and gave Rodney his patented _Shut up McKay_ look. "I am worried about Rodney."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

"Because you're loyalties will be even more divided than they are now," John replied.

"I think I can separate my personal life from my job."

"Even if your wife and future son or daughter is in danger?"

Silence descended on the room.

"John," Jennifer said, stepping away from her husband to stand in front of the Colonel. "I'm asking you not to make a big deal of this _right_ now. Let's get Teyla home to her family and check in on our allies. Then we can tell Caldwell and he'll send me home. I'm sure the Apollo will be fixed up and the General Hammond sent to Pegasus as well. You know how hard we all worked to get here." Jennifer implored John with her look to remember what she did to get Rodney on this mission. "Don't turn us around now."

After a long pause John glancing past her to McKay and Beckett, he raised one brow and said, "Make a big deal about what? A simple lover's quarrel that Carson and I interrupted?"

"Thank you." Jennifer launched herself into John's arms.

Before the Colonel could get his arms around her waist, Rodney was practically on top of them. "My wife, _Kirk_."

A smirk spread over John's face as he pulled Jennifer closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Good luck, Jennifer, you'll need it."

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: And I know I can't get enough of the Kirk line. If he used it with Jeannie he'd definitely use it with his wife.**


	8. Todd's Weapon

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on this story. It's gotten McKeller intensive lately, so I'm doing a different character POV in this chapter. Thanks, _Koinekid_, for the brief beta. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"Good morning," Jennifer's voice cut through Laura Cadman's head like a sword-it was too loud and strong to be considered a knife.

"Ugh. N-not so loud," she breathed from her position with her head cradled in her arms resting on the table.

"She can't help being loud, sir." Sergeant Dusty Mehra was in a similar position and her voice was just as weak.

"You two should have laid off the Ruus wine last night," Jennifer reprimanded. "And what do you mean about me being loud? I'm a fairly soft spoken individual."

"I didn't say anything about _words_," Dusty grumbled.

"What!" The ex-CMO of Atlantis turned scarlet.

Laura chuckled as Dusty continued. "Either you want an _Oscar_ or McKay can use his mouth for more than snarking."

"Enough!" Laura's head shot up and a groan issued forth. Jennifer's mouth hung open and Laura knew Dusty was on to something. "No talk of McKay having sex. Ever!"

The Sergeant laughed and offered a weak apology. "Sorry, Captain. Didn't mean to embarrass anyone. You did live in McKay's head so you were privy…"

"Stop!" Jennifer shouted and then her voice changed. "Good morning, Rodney."

Cadman opened her eyes and saw Rodney sitting down next to his wife with a look of pain on his face. "Ruus wine or Zelenka's brew?" the Marine asked.

"Zelenka's. Why I drank that crap is beyond me," Rodney said as he chugged down one of the three coffee cups on his tray.

"Serves you all right," Jennifer said haughtily.

"Well some of us wanted to celebrate with Teyla and her family," Dusty offered.

"I did celebrate, but getting wasted is hardly enjoyable in my book." The doctor dug into a hearty breakfast by Cadman's standards: eggs, sausage, a bagel, large glass of milk and apple. "I'm glad I'm not on in the infirmary."

Laura wanted to throw up as she watched Jennifer eat. "I need to get my team ready. See you later, Rodney. Have a nice day, Jennifer."

* * *

The return of Teyla to her people was a great joy for the crew and gave them a break from all the training. The last week had been taxing as they prepared to let Todd dial the planet with his _powerful_ weapon on it. On top of the heavy training, Sheppard made some team changes for the mission. Teyla was staying with her people for a while, so he pulled Warrington onto his team and placed Zelenka with Cadman so he and Lorne could have more soldiers.

This was fine with Laura as this gave her more time to work with Radek. She chuckled as she remembered how happy he'd been when he finally hit the target with a P90. _That's why I had to try his brew to celebrate._

Laura Cadman was never one to have trouble handling her liquor, but the stuff that the Czech created was so potent she was out in no time after drinking a couple shots. Apparently-according to Dusty at least-she'd tried to out drink Ronon. _What was I thinking?_

"Captain Cadman," Sergeant Tommy Stackhouse called as he ran up behind her. "I wanted to…"

"I don't want to hear any more about how Doctor Porter annoys you when you're flying," Laura said as she turned to face the younger soldier. "You're both professionals and smart enough to figure it out. I don't have time to listen to every little complaint you have about the other. Do you understand, Sergeant?"

"Ah… I… Understood, ma'am." He snapped to attention and awaited Cadman's dismissal.

"Get the jumper ready. We're leaving within the hour. Dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied and turned quickly.

_If they reach an impasse, then you should step in. Give them tough love_, Radek told her recently. Laura had to agree that it felt good to tell them to grow up. The Czech told her by allowing them both to whine to her, they had an outlet and weren't forced to deal with the situation. _They will always let you sort it out. It's much easier that way._

She shook her head as she marveled at how smart that man was. _Too bad he's in McKay's shadow. Maybe I can help with that somehow. _Laura picked up her pace to get to the armory so she could give Porter the same speech.

* * *

Laura sat behind a quiet and subdued pilot and scientist in the front of the jumper. Radek sat behind Porter and she was in back of Stackhouse. Since she laid down the law to both of them there was no squabbling since they loaded in the jumper and flew to the planet ahead of Sheppard and Lorne.

Their mission was to remain cloaked and observe what Todd was doing as he dialed the planet where this weapon was. During the briefing, which they listened to via the comm, Todd was particularly smug and refused to give out the address. He said he must be the one to dial as a sign of trust. No one in her shuttle thought very much of that so they stood on heightened alert as they waited for the other teams to beam down.

"Do you really think Todd's leading us to some anti-Wraith weapon? I mean what would he gain from that?" Laura asked Radek, leaning toward him.

"Freedom?" Radek offered. His eyes were busy darting between his monitoring station and Laura's face.

"I guess he would do anything to get us to set him free so he can feed again," the Captain offered. "Although Jennifer thinks her treatment is giving him enough nourishment."

"Yes. Everyone suspects he is up to something by acting weak," the Czech responded conspiratorially.

"Here they come," Allison Porter and Radek said at the same time as their monitoring devices showed the energy signature of the Asgard beam before it placed the others in front of the DHD.

Ronon and Richards assumed positions around Todd and the device, backed up by Dusty and Warrington. Lorne, Sheppard and McKay stood before Todd.

"Now he'll spout some bullshit and then dial the gate," Laura offered as she stood to look more closely at what was going on. "Will we be able to see the address?"

"Yes," Radek said as he stood next to her, leaning between Porter and Stackhouse's seats. "We also wiped the memory crystals on this DHD, so this will be the only address in the unit's memory."

"Great idea," Laura said with a smile at the scientist. "I guess this should be our dial out planet all the time then."

"I am an advocate for a temporary Pegasus site for our base of operations, but I think we want a site with more defense than this."

"He's dialing, ma'am," Stackhouse interrupted.

The inside of the jumper was quiet as they watched the order of symbols the Wraith dialed. He positioned himself so Sheppard and McKay couldn't watch him dial, but Radek could see clearly. A groan and a stream of Czech swears that Laura was quickly learning after their time together came from his mouth.

"What is it?" Laura asked as Radek shook his head. "You know that address?"

"Yes," Radek breathed.

"Is it dangerous?" Porter questioned.

"Only to some," Radek replied as he slumped into his seat.

Laura looked more closely at the glowing gate symbols and realization dawned as she remembered the address only because no one wanted to go there. "Oh. Todd's dead."

"Twenty dollars says Sheppard does it," Zelenka added.

"I'm actually putting my money on McKay," Cadman replied as she put her hand out to fist bump with Zelenka.

"How long do we…" Stackhouse started to ask when a radio signal came through.

They were supposed to wait for a radio signal to proceed through the gate after the team or, in the worst case, redial the gate. "This is Colonel Lorne, please proceed and collect Todd before McKay tears him apart."

Laura put a hand out for her twenty dollars and offered a smile to her friend.

Radek shook his head. "He is a new man since he got married. No end to the ways he surprises me."

Sheppard's voice came over the radio with McKay swearing in the background. "And bring lots of chocolate with you."

Laura and Radek didn't stop laughing until they were back on the Daedalus that night sharing another glass of Radek's brew to relax after their day.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I think you can guess the address Todd dialed. If not, send me a message and I'll let you know.**


End file.
